Cyberbu11y
by NeverFeltSoViolated
Summary: Clare Edwards always led a simple life. That all seemed to fade the moment she signed up for FaceRange. She didn't realize something she couldn't control would cost her so many friends, and help her figure out her true friends. Eclare fluff. Based on film


Hello friends :) For some reason I'm starting a new story. I finally just watched the movie Cyberbully and was very inspired. This definitely won't be just like the movie, but I'd be lying if I said it was completely different. I hope you enjoy my drama-filled story :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything that has to do with Degrassi or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>"C'mon babe just jump in!" My boyfriend, Jake, yelled to me from inside the pool.<p>

We were at a pool party at Adam's house to kick off spring break. He has an awesome in-ground pool. All of my friends were there.

Adam, Jake, Eli, Dave, Sadie, Jenna, KC, and some more of Drew and Adam's friends were there and already in the pool.

I was sitting at a plastic table talking to Alli, helping her sort out her feelings for Dave.

"Alli, just go for it! You know he likes you." I kept trying to reassure her.

"But he's dating Sadie, and she's our friend! I can't do that to her." She responded.

"Well if you like Dave as much as you say you do, it might be a consequence you can just deal with later" I don't know why I supported this, I guess I just knew Dave would treat her a lot better then her past girlfriends.

"Are you sure I should do this?"

"Well not now! But if you want to, go for it" I told her

"Thanks Clare, you're the best friend a screw-up could ever ask for" Alli told me and we hugged. "Now let's get this pool party rockin!" Alli yelled and turned the radio up.

"Are you girls coming in or what!" Drew yelled followed by many "C'mon"s from our friends.

Alli jumped right in but I was a little hesitant. The water was probably freezing!

"Clare, don't be such a wimp!" Jake cried out. Wow, my boyfriend, the romantic, I thought sarcastically.

"The water's fine! Just jump in or I'll push you in, Clare Edwards!" Eli said as he started to make his way out of the pool.

"Don't you dare, Elijah!" I screamed and started running around the pool with Eli chasing me. I eventually just jumped in the pool but it was fun messing around with Eli.

I had a lot of fun just hanging out in the pool with my friends. Everything was simple.

"Hey Clare, I heard your mom is finally letting you get a Facerange." Sadie told me.

"Your mom wouldn't let you get one? Why not?" Drew asked. I've never really talked to him much before this.

"Because she hates me! She's going to let me get one after I turn 16, THIS TUESDAY!" I exclaimed.

"Which reminds me, how are we gonna celebrate? Party!" Alli squealed, probably already running party ideas through her head.

"Well, I have family stuff to do on my birthday, but perhaps on Friday, I don't maybe a small get together?" I responded.

"Don't worry, Clare, I'll take care of everything! Party at Clare's next Friday, guys!" Alli said.

Once the attention was off of me, Jake came up behind me and started kissing my neck.

"Haha Jake, not now, everyone's here." I shoved him off.

"What are you talking about? They don't care" Jake said as his hands went a lot lower then I wanted them too.

"Seriously Jake, stop it" I said quietly.

"I'm just trying to have some fun, Clare"

"Stop!" I yelled. Everyone just kinda looked over at me, not sure of what I was yelling for. I hated everyone looking at me like I was weird. I am weird.

I ran off into the Torres' house. I went into the bathroom, I don't know why but I started hyperventilating. I just sat down and cried. I wasn't really sure where the tears were coming from. I didn't cry only because of what just happened, everything just started hitting me. I cried because I felt different from most people. I wasn't comfortable being so intimate with Jake, and it made me feel awkward and like an outcast. Alli had no problem being flirtatious with boys, so why did it come so hard to me? I looked at my reflection in the mirror and told myself to just go back outside and enjoy the party, you're overreacting.

As I was walking towards the back door I saw Eli grabbing a can of pop in the kitchen.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked.

"What?" How did he know I was sad? Wow, my luck, Eli _would_ be the one to see me like this.

"Were you crying, Clare?"

"Don't worry about it, it- it's nothing." It's not that I didn't trust Eli, in fact I probably trust him more than anyone here, I just didn't want to bring him down over something so stupid.

"You're right, you don't have to tell me, do you want me to drive you home?" Eli asked me.

"What? No! Let's just go back to the party, I'm fine!" I tried to reassure him.

He just kept looking at me, unconvinced.

"I'm fine!" I repeated. I walked towards the back door but stopped when I saw Jake splashing one of Drew's friends, Katie. Looks like Katie has no problem being flirtatious either.

Eli noticed I froze.

"C'mon" he said and I heard him pick up his keys. This time I didn't hesitate and followed him out.

On the way home, I texted Jake that I had gotten sick in the bathroom and Eli was driving me home.

"Thanks Eli, you didn't have to" I told him when we pulled up to my house.

"I know, and if you want to talk, I'll always be here for you" He said with a cute smile. I smiled back and got out of the car.


End file.
